


Sequel Rewrite

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: kylo who?, never met the man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thirty years after the battle of Endor imperial remnants begin to assemble in the outer rim. Under the leadership of EMPEROR THRAWN, they are more dangerous than ever.LEIA ORGANA former senator of new Alderon and veteran of the war against the galactic empire petitions the New Republic to do something before it is too late. With the help of her brother Jedi Grandmaster LUKE SKYWALKER, she assembled a Resistance to stop the spread of the Empire. Little do they know the Empire has begun to build new and original superweapons at the instruction of the EmporerPoe Dameron alongside Jedi knight Jacen Syndulla are sent on a special mission from Leia to find the Empire's secret base





	Sequel Rewrite

Thirty years after the battle of Endor imperial remnants begin to assemble in the outer rim. Under the leadership of EMPEROR THRAWN, they are more dangerous than ever.

LEIA ORGANA former senator of new Alderon and veteran of the war against the galactic empire petitions the New Republic to do something before it is too late. With the help of her brother Jedi Grandmaster LUKE SKYWALKER, she assembled a Resistance to stop the spread of the Empire. Little do they know the Empire has begun to build new and original superweapons at the instruction of the Emporer

Poe Dameron alongside Jedi knight Jacen Syndulla are sent on a special mission from Leia to find the Empire's secret base

* * *

Luke Skywalker: Grandmaster of the Jedi order

Leia Organa: Former Senator of New Alderan, Head of the resistance.

Han Solo: Not a disappointment.

Bail Organa the second: Leia and Han's second child

Shimi Organa: Queen of New Alderan, Leia and Han's oldest child

Ahsoka Tano: Jedi Wayfarer 

Jacen Syndulla: Jedi knight, ace pilot 

Hera Syndulla: In charge of the ships for the New Republic, absolutely part resistance 

Ezra Bridger: He's back just roll with it

Sabine Wren: In charge of the memorials, friend of Jedi, member of the resistance 

Poe Dameron: Same as he is in the original movie 

Rey (Skywalker) eventually: On Jakku, going to be found by Jedi later in a way that parallels Anakin

Admiral Holdo: On another base most of the time 

Kix: The last clone 

Finn: Same but I actually admit he's force sensitive


End file.
